


Have you met Greg?

by Ihadtogointohiding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, French, Frottage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Play, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Snowballing, holmes-lestrade child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihadtogointohiding/pseuds/Ihadtogointohiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely taken from the show wherein Sherlock introduces Greg and Mycroft and they go home together. Then they have sex. I suck at summarys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that came to me and I couldn't finish my real work until I got this out so please enjoy.

They had ended up getting married in May just as Mary had first wanted and the wedding went off without a hitch.

Mycroft was standing at the bar sipping from the surprisingly good scotch the bar had been able to provide and observing. He knew within seconds which bridesmaids would be going home with which waiters and was steadfastly avoiding the buffet after deducing what the chef had been up to not 20 minutes before service. He had been surprised when he had received the invitation but John and Mary were both openhearted people and recognised Mycroft’s role in protecting Sherlock and the extra security they had had since the bonfire incident. Mycroft had been subtle but John is a military man and knew when he was being watched.

After about 10 minutes of standing alone at the bar Mycroft had deduced almost everything about everyone and was thinking about using work as an excuse to leave early when he spotted Sherlock and John whispering furtively whilst shooting him sly glances. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what they were up to but before he could figure it out John was walking back to Mary whilst Sherlock was walking towards Lestrade. Mycroft brushed it off as nothing and went to finish his drink. As he lowered the now empty glass he was met by Sherlock and Lestrade. 

“Mycroft, this is detective inspector Jeoff Lestrade.”

“Greg!” said both Mycroft and Greg at the same time with exasperated sighs. Mycroft didn’t have sympathy for others but he had spent so long preening his social skills to help advance him in politics that he felt frustrated Sherlock didn’t use his upbringing to his advantage. Greg just knew Sherlock would never change but figured this introduction and Sherlock’s attempt at least showed he was trying.

The two men smiled at each other at Sherlock’s terrible social skills.

“Yes well, I realise that neither of you have any connections here aside from John and myself so I thought you would be able to speak to each other about how much stress John and I add to both of your already hectic lives.” Sherlock exclaimed in his usual snippy tone but with one corner of his mouth twitching up betraying his true emotions and motive.

Mycroft replied in his clipped tone “that is unnecessary brother mine; I assure you I am fine and I am sure the detective inspector doesn’t wish to speak with me when there are so many amiable bridesmaids around.” 

“Actually, I could use a conversation that isn’t about dresses for 10 minutes” 

Lestrade seemed genuine enough to Mycroft so the politician held out his hand as to formally introduce himself.

“Mycroft Holmes, a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine” the inspector replied whilst gripping Mycroft’s hand. “This is interesting.” He stated whilst fingering the plain gold band on Mycroft’s ring finger.

“You Holmes boys are famous for your deductions but I am a detective so let me try and figure this one out.”

Mycroft didn’t realise he had been holding his breath since Greg had taken his hand until he shakily let it out when his hand was turned over.

“Knowing Sherlock for as long as I have and knowing that he is the more dramatic one of you would make me think you were not particularly interested in any kind of relationship, especially one that requires as much dedication as a marriage because as much as Sherlock may be married to his work, you are enslaved to yours.”

Mycroft gathered himself quickly as there was no way he could allow the detective inspector to have an influence over him. He was however, struggling to contain his surprise at the accuracy of Lestrade’s observations

“I may not be a Holmes but I am a damn good DI.” Greg said with a grin

“It would appear so” Mycroft said whilst allowing a touch of a smile to reach his lips.

“I wear a ring under the pretences that I have a very shy wife who wishes to be kept out of the media circus my life can sometimes become and she especially lacks interest in politics which is why she never attends functions with me.”

Greg was nodding in an understanding way and just let Mycroft continue with his explanation.  
“When you are in my line of work, it can be supremely difficult to have a personal life so I create one no-one is interested in. I could of course have gone a number of different ways but given my……actual relationship status and inclinations; this one was best as it satisfied the press and my superiors.”

“You have superiors?” Greg asked in a joking manner and Mycroft instantly relaxed, knowing that he was in the presence of someone who would understand for the first time in a long time.

“So why did you never find a wife; a real one, shy or otherwise?”

“Two main reasons really. My schedule is horrifically irregular and late hours tend to cause tension in relationships. The second reason being that women…are not exactly a field of interest.” He said this with a sly sideways glance at Greg and then shocked himself with the realisation that he, Mycroft Holmes was flirting.

“I understand completely.” Greg said simply but with a wink to the politician. Mycroft felt his heart rate pick up and was about to ask which reason was understood when Greg asked him his thoughts on the ceremony.

Mycroft managed to answer but wasn’t particularly focused on the conversation due to his now conflicted thoughts. The sly grins from the DI were not helping to restore his heart rate to its normal level.

After a few more drinks and about an hour of normal conversation, both men were feeling comfortable around each other and Greg decided to steer the conversation in to a bit more of a risky area. 

“So. I deduced your single status from a wedding ring; what can you tell me about me?”

Mycroft usually hated deducing people that asked but decided this was his chance to impress the DI (he had stopped questioning why he was impressing the older man and was just going with it for now.)

“You are recently divorced but have been unhappy in your marriage for several years. You tell people you don’t like being grey but you secretly love the way it makes you look distinct. You tell people you vote labour because of your background but you are a closet conservative voter and you speak French but never tell anyone you do.” Mycroft finished with flair.

Greg couldn’t help but notice how swiftly Mycroft had moved from a rather personal observation to his voting habits and was glad to see he was affecting the politician somewhat. Most of all though, he was astounded. Mycroft could have learnt about his divorce from Sherlock, John or any of his seemingly endless government resources. The grey hair was obvious because Lestrade had never died it or attempted to disguise it but the French had been amazing.

“How do you know I speak French?” he asked in a quiet, shocked tone.

Mycroft had enjoyed the way Greg’s face had transitioned from smugness, to confusion and to downright shock as he had deduced and was just as happy to explain that one odd deduction.

“You nearly dropped a glass earlier and as you caught it, you briefly swore under your breath in French. People tend to revert back to their most natural language when shocked or surprised or in pain. However, your English is not accented which leads me to believe you grew up bilingual. Not only that but due to the gruffness of your English and the smooth tone of your French I would say that your mother is French and your father English. You never tell anyone because you think it makes you seem soft. I happen to find French very attractive.”

Without another word, Greg leaned in close to Mycroft and whispered in his ear

“That was amazing but you missed the most important thing.”

“What would that be?” Mycroft stammered out. He licked his lips, surprised at how dry his mouth was all of a sudden. It must have been Gregory’s cologne which was now surrounding him and even as he blamed it he couldn’t stop inhaling. It smelt of cedar and freshness but there was something else there, something that was so fundamentally Greg. It smelt of coffee and his shower gel and the scotch they had been drinking.

“I'm not just bilingual.” He paused for a moment and looked in to Mycroft’s eyes and before the politician could say anything, Greg was kissing him. It was chaste in nature but the passion in both men meant that there was a lot more meaning behind it. Mycroft gasped and suddenly the warm press of lips turned in to a burning clash of tongues. Mycroft reached up and wrapped his arms around the DI’s back just as that same DI placed his hands either side of Mycroft’s head.

They broke apart after a while, both panting and glad for the darkness that had fallen a while ago; affording them some semblance of privacy.

“Dance with me.” Greg whispered against Mycroft’s lips and with a small nod, Mycroft found himself being dragged towards the dance floor. 

The evening had begun to wind down so it was a slower song. The two mean leaned in to each other and swayed on the spot, just enjoying the press of each other’s body against his own. 

“I'm staying in a hotel not far from here if you want to see this any further tonight.” Greg whispered in Mycroft’s ear.

Mycroft very much wanted to take this further but he knew already that he wanted more than a one night stand and he was a Holmes after all; a tryst between hotel bed sheets just wouldn’t do.

“I like your thinking but I would much rather take you back to my town house, I am sure we will both be more comfortable and I can assure you there is everything we might need.” The loaded words being whispered in that aristocratic voice had Greg saying yes and wanting to leave in a heartbeat. With a final kiss they broke apart, gave their best to the bride and groom and made their way to Mycroft’s waiting car. 

The car journey was silent but not in a bad way. Both men were trying their best to keep their hands to themselves but when Greg’s hand crept over and grabbed on to Mycroft’s thigh, he wasn’t stopped. And if the recipient of this rather welcome groping began rubbing circles on the hand that held him; no-one was going to stop him.

Not soon enough, the car pulled up to an inconspicuous row of houses that all screamed money. Mycroft got out and told his driver to go home for the evening. Greg and Mycroft walked up the front steps together holding hands, aware that there was something deeper going on than just a one night stand.

As Mycroft opened the front door, he turned and gave Greg the most flirtatious smile he could manage and that was what broke Greg’s restraint. He pushed Mycroft inside and immediately pinned him to the back of the door and began ravishing his mouth. It was nothing like their kisses of earlier which had been full of promise and hope. This was a kiss full of passion and Mycroft moaned as he opened his mouth further and fisted his hands in to the fabric of Lestrade’s jacket.

“Bedroom” Greg growled as he detached himself and gestured for the politician to lead the way. Mycroft grabbed his hand again and led him in to his master bedroom. Greg barely had time to take in the tasteful décor before he was being shoved on to the bed by a rather desperate looking Mycroft Holmes. Greg loved to see his partners coming undone so allowed Mycroft his desperate movements for a while. 

Mycroft was sat on Greg’s midriff as Greg leaned up to kiss him and as they both realised how hard the other was they began to rut against each other. 

Mycroft moaned unabashedly when he felt the detectives clothed bulge rub against his and their kisses became more desperate and less coordinated as they both began moving their hips. Mycroft was beginning to think he should back off so as not to cum in his pants like a teenager but just as he began to pull away, Greg grabbed hold of him and demonstrated the physical side of police training by swiftly pinning Mycroft to the bed and kneeling over him.

“You know that one of the reasons my marriage failed was because I was up for it more than she was. I haven’t had sex in a while so I should be good for a few rounds tonight. I know that you haven’t had sex in ages so I'm going to take the edge off for both of us.”

He began kissing and rutting again but then pulled up for a second and said in a breathy whisper.

“Besides, there is nothing I want to see and feel more than Mycroft bloody Holmes cumming in his pants because of me.” And with that he began rutting even faster than before.

Mycroft had been silent for this whole exchange out of pure shock and unadulterated lust but as Greg resumed his rutting he let his guard down and began moaning at the wonderful sensations Greg was producing in him.

Greg had again surprised him with his observational skills and as much as he wanted the evening to last, he knew Greg was right in his assessment that they should take the edge off.

“That’s it.” Greg growled as he felt Mycroft give in. “how does it feel to know that you don’t have the control anymore? To know that I'm going to make you cum in your pants? Your £1000 pants from Saville row?”

“Amazing. Please Gregory. I need more” and at that, Greg shifted one of his legs between Mycroft’s and began to pick up the pace. They were both moaning and they were both close.

“Please, I'm so close” Greg was relieved to hear this from the politician as he had been holding off on his own orgasm for a while now.

“Good, then cum.” And with a final kiss, Lestrade felt the man beneath him stiffen and looked down to see the wet patch on the expensive trousers spreading. The sight alone was enough to push him over the edge he had been dangerously close to already and with a moan and a final few jerky thrusts, he came with a shout and collapsed on top of the politician.

They were both breathing heavily and as they were coming down from their orgasmic high, they both started to giggle at what they had just done.

“I don’t know about you.” Greg said when he had his breath back “but I could do with getting out of these clothes.”

“Agreed.” Mycroft purred, much of his usual debonair look back in place.  
Greg thought it was amazing that the man looking up at him now with that calm, sexy smile was the same one who just minutes ago was begging to cum in his pants. 

They both got up off of the bed and began to undress. As Mycroft dropped his pants, Greg nearly gasped aloud at how much cum was soaking them. 

“It really had been a while hadn’t it.” he said to Mycroft who only shrugged quietly in response. Greg didn’t want to make Mycroft feel mocked so quickly finished removing his own clothes and sank down on to his knees to clean Mycroft off.

Mycroft had not expected his body to respond like that and was somewhat ashamed of how much he had cum but when he felt that warm heat envelop his cock he forgot all about it. Greg cleaned him for a few minutes in which Mycroft tried to stop himself from pushing the DI’s head down and instead settled for carding his fingers through the silver hair.

“You taste delicious.” Greg said as he pulled off of Mycroft’s cock with an obscene pop.

Mycroft wanted to reassert some control of the situation and decided he would make the DI feel just as weak as he had. He pulled him to the bed and laid Lestrade down. He started by kissing him and tasting his own cum in Greg’s mouth but soon moved down and kissed all down that strong torso before arriving at his destination.

Greg’s cock was now covered in his own dried cum and starting to twitch back to life after the way Mycroft had treated him. Mycroft suddenly took the whole thing in one and was pleased with the reward of a shocked squeak from Greg. Mycroft had always been pleased with his ability to deep throat and just left his mouth there and sucked as he felt the cock grow in his mouth. When Greg was nearly fully erect again, Mycroft began to move his mouth up and down and started to lave attention on the now leaking head. He wanted to bring Greg close to the edge but didn’t yet want him tipping over in to that delicious pleasure again.

Greg was happy to lie back and receive one of the best blow jobs of his life and was starting to feel the onset of another orgasm when Mycroft swiftly pulled away from him.

“I was so close” Greg grumbled with a moan.

“I know, that’s rather the point.” Mycroft said with a smirk. “I want this to last”

“Well if you leave me in this state for much longer it won’t last.”

With the biggest smirk on his face, Mycroft squeezed his fingers around the base of Greg’s cock and with a groan; Greg was brought back from the edge.

“Now, as much as I love having this control over you, there is nothing I want more in this world at this moment than having you inside of me.” These last words were punctuated with kisses and Mycroft swallowed Greg’s moan at his last words with his own mouth. They continued to kiss for a while and ended up lying on their sides next to each other and passionately kissing whilst they explored each other’s bodies with their hands. 

They took a bit of time to not only ensure they were both ready for a second round but to map out the things that made each other moan. Mycroft discovered that Greg had a particular weak point behind his knee that made him moan when Mycroft brushed over it. Greg found out that nothing made the politician squirm quite like kissing that long neck all the way from ear, along the strong jawline and down to his sternum. This was pleasantly relaxed for a while but they soon began to groan a bit more and the kiss became more tongues and teeth as passions grew and soon enough, Mycroft was reaching in to his bedside cabinet.

“Would you like me to prepare myself or are you up for it?” Mycroft asked whilst waving a bottle of lube at Greg.

Greg wanted nothing more than to watch Mycroft finger himself open but knew he might cum on sight. He knew that if he did it, he would be distracted from his own raging erection.

“Give me that.” He growled whilst pinning Mycroft to the bed and snatching the lube away from him.

He leant down and gave him a quick kiss before instructing him to roll on to his stomach. Greg began to kiss down the long back dotted with freckles and actually groaned aloud at the alabaster ass that greeted him. He began to kiss Mycroft’s ass all over and as he began to get closer to his target, felt the politician begin to push his ass back in to Greg’s face. Greg gave a low chuckle at this desperate movement and slapped the ass as he drew away and chided Mycroft for his impatience.

For his part, Mycroft knew that he could come from a tonguing alone but wanted to be fucked by Greg so was eager for the preparation to begin.

“That kind of behaviour just won’t do.”

“If you keep up that kind of treatment, this will all be over before it began.” Mycroft snapped back.

He had been worried that Greg would mock him for his sensitivity but the sharp inhale he heard from behind told him just how wrong he was.

“One day, I will tongue you until you cum and then keep going until you beg me to stop because the pleasure is so intense.” This was all delivered in a growl as Lestrade began to lube up his fingers.

Just as Mycroft was about to express his joy at that idea, he felt a well lubed finger slide in to him and all rational thought was left behind in favour of a breathy utterance of Greg’s name. Greg began to fuck Mycroft with one finger and as he began to loosen, he quickly added a second. He wanted nothing more than to plunder that ass for all he was worth but knew that it would be better for them both if he waited. His self-control nearly broke with Mycroft’s next words however.

“Please Gregory, a third. Please.” He begged whilst pushing up so that he was on his hands and knees in order to give Greg better access to his now desperate hole.

Hearing the posh man beg to be finger fucked was enough to push Greg over the edge and he quickly added a third finger in order to get the preparation over with. 

“I'm ready Gregory. Now for gods sake just fuck me!”

Greg had been waiting for that final beg and with an agility he didn’t know he could use in his hormone driven state, he removed his fingers and quickly pushed in with his cock before Mycroft’s ass had a chance to close.

Both men groaned as Greg immediately went in with half his length and it was only a few moments later that Mycroft found himself pushing back on that marvellous cock.

The men worked together and it wasn’t too much longer after that that there balls were touching and they were both panting.

Greg slowly pulled out until only the head remained in Mycroft and then quickly thrust the whole way back in. Mycroft was incoherent by now but Greg knew what he needed and began to fuck him at a fast and brutal pace.

“Oh god yes.” Mycroft said in a breathy whisper as Greg began to pick up the pace.

He didn’t want to touch his own cock, he wanted to focus entirely on the sensations that Greg was causing in his ass. He liked t a bit rough and Greg had been able to figure this out. Mycroft briefly considered the fact that perhaps he wasn’t living in a world of goldfish after all but then Greg changed angles and started hitting his prostate on every stroke and all rational thought was gone.

Greg was getting close. Mycroft had an amazingly tight ass and all of the foreplay had done its work on him so to ensure that he wasn’t caught short; he started thrusting downwards in to Mycroft to hit that sweet spot inside of him with every thrust. 

Sweat was dripping off of both men and they both knew that the other was close. Greg leant down to stroke Mycroft’s cock but was batted away. 

“Faster and I will cum untouched” was the explanation Mycroft managed to blurt out between thrusts.

So with that, Greg picked up the pace to a truly brutal fucking. He was holding on to Mycroft’s pale hips so hard that he was sure there would be bruises in the morning. Mycroft suddenly stilled, tensed and with a growl so low, Greg was astonished the man didn’t hurt his throat; Mycroft was cumming without touching himself. There was less of the sticky white substance this time but it was still impressive to see flying across the pale chest and on to the sheets below him. With Mycroft’s orgasm came the tightening of his asshole and with a few more erratic thrusts, Greg was howling his own release as he came in to the tight heat of Mycroft’s ass.

Greg collapsed on top of the younger man and was about to roll off when he felt Mycroft’s hands sneak up to hold his hips in place.

“Just a second. I want to feel you in me for a bit longer and your weight doesn’t bother me…if that’s alright?”

“Sounds like a great idea.” Greg replied and turned their heads so they could exchange lazy kisses.

They lay there for a while just revelling in each other’s bodies and just as Greg was about to suggest he get off of Mycroft again the auburn haired man said

“We both predicted we would be up for 3 rounds tonight and I am beginning to wonder if I can make you hard again whilst you are in my ass. I imagine it would feel amazing to actually feel your dick get bigger inside of me.”

Greg growled as he resumed kissing Mycroft with much more passion than before and pulled off of him to reply

“Well, we will just have to find out wont we.”


	2. Up for a challenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft decide to see if they can manage one more round. pure smut from here onwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because you all made the first part of this so sucessful I wanted to thank you with a sequel! Enjoy the porn!

They lay together exchanging kisses for a while longer, waiting for the post coital glow to fade and the hunger for each other to return. The fact that this didn’t take particularly long told something to each man that they both silently agreed to not mention until a later time; when they were perhaps in a less compromising position.

After a while, lazy, affectionate kisses became passionate exchanges that had too much teeth but both men were able to excuse this because of the passion overwhelming them both. Mycroft broke away from the kiss, panting.

“Lie on top of me.” He whispered in a low voice and Greg obeyed with a groan.

Mycroft began to clench his internal muscles against Greg’s dick and the subtle moans and whines being drawn from the older man indicated to Mycroft that he was going the right way. However, he didn’t think it was going to be enough, not with the both of them already having cum twice so he began to deduce in order to figure out what he could do to make this work and all of a sudden it hit him.

“You love the feel of my ass don’t you? I'm still tight even after you ploughed me with your huge dick. Do you want to know why, Gregory?”

“Why?” Greg let out in a breathy moan. He was half hard inside of Mycroft’s ass but was worried he wouldn’t be able to get it up again.

“Because you are the first man to take my ass.” Greg groaned aloud at this and felt his dick twitch but Mycroft didn’t stop there.

“I'm no virgin but I usually like to be in control. I have never surrendered control like I did to you. Never let another man take me the way you did. I know you love power just as much as I do and I want you to have it, Gregory. Please sir; take me.”

These last words were delivered in a breathy whisper against Greg’s ear and ended with a light bite on his earlobe.

By the time Mycroft had finished speaking, Greg was fully hard again and with a growl, he flipped Mycroft on to his back and leant over the younger man with an almost predatory glint in his eye. 

“I should have known that you were a little cockslut under that suit. You were desperate for my cock weren’t you? Tell me how it felt to have me grow in you.”

Greg pulled out at this and laid down on the bed

“Ride me.” He ordered Mycroft

Mycroft climbed on top of Greg and mounted him without hesitation. He had been hard ever since feeling Greg grow. It had felt so empowering to be the one that did that to Greg and whilst he had deduced that Greg loved dirty talk, it had always done something for him as well.

“I could feel your cum inside of me and knowing that the only thing keeping it there was your dick turned me on so much. Making you hard with nothing but my ass made me feel so powerful. How does it feel knowing that even though you have your dick in me, I am the one in charge?” Mycroft would have sounded more sarcastic saying this if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was breathless and bouncing on Greg’s dick.

“So you think you have control do you? You think you have the power here?” and with that he grabbed hold of Mycroft’s hips and held him still whilst pistoning his own hips up into the panting, dishevelled man above him. 

For a few minutes there were no sounds except that of their hips slamming together, gasps, groans and muttered curses.

Then things got a bit more intense when Greg began hitting Mycroft’s over sensitive prostate on each upstroke. Mycroft began panting and closed his eyes whilst begging Greg.

“Please touch me, please, I need to cum”

“I shouldn’t let you after your insolence but since you asked so nicely maybe I can oblige.”

He took one of his hands off of Mycroft’s hip and began pumping the slender dick at an alarming rate and sooner than he was expecting, he felt that wonderful clenching around his member that signified Mycroft cumming. This orgasm was almost dry and the younger man screamed in pleasure and collapsed on to the firm chest beneath him.

Seeing Mycroft fall apart like that was all Greg needed and with a few more jerky thrusts he came in Mycroft for a final time. He stilled and groaned and then relaxed back in to the bed. 

Both men just lay together panting for a while, trying to get their heart rates back to normal.

After a while, Mycroft became aware of the stickiness between his legs that was Greg’s cum dripping out of his abused hole. He pulled off and walked to the bathroom to fetch a flannel but not without a groan from Greg when he walked away. 

Mycroft cleaned himself up and took a flannel back to Greg and wiped him off.

They collapsed together under the sheets and fell asleep almost instantly, entwined in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making this so successful and for all your kudos and comments. I am always looking for prompts so if there is something you want written then message me on tumblr, even if its on anon and look for it here.  
> Thanks again for all the support guys and let me know if you want this to have a morning after chapter or some fluffy chapters.
> 
> www.theshortgirlintheredcoat.tumblr.com


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the requested fluffy morning after. Sweet enough to require a trip to the dentist but dirty enough to require a bath. Enjoy!

Greg woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than he had in years. It only took one glance at the man lying on his chest to understand why. 

“Morning” Mycroft mumbled sleepily into Greg’s chest. If Greg had been worried it was going to be awkward, that little gesture removed all doubt. He wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man and placed a kiss on his head.

“Morning, how are you feeling?”

“Deliciously sore, Gregory.” He said with a smirk and a kiss to Greg’s bare chest.

Both men grinned at this and Mycroft leant up to place a kiss on Greg's lips. They exchanged lazy kisses for a few minutes until Greg’s stomach growled in protest. Mycroft giggled at this and if Greg had worried he was infatuated before; seeing the sombre politician giggle naked confirmed it for him.

He grinned and murmured an apology against Mycroft’s lips.

“Breakfast sound good darling?” Mycroft didn’t know where the pet name had come from but saying it felt completely natural and if the grin on his face as he replied was anything to go by, Greg returned his affections.

They both needed showers but decided it could wait until after breakfast so they threw on some robes and padded barefoot down to the kitchen. If it felt completely natural to entwine their fingers as they walked down the hall, neither man said anything. 

As they reached the kitchen, Mycroft turned to the coffee machine and set about making a pot as Greg inspected the contents of the kitchen

“It’s always fully stocked; I usually have a chef if I'm home normal hours. I'm afraid I am a rather abysmal chef but I'm sure I could manage some toast.” Mycroft said sheepishly. He had never felt embarrassed by his luxurious lifestyle because he had worked hard to earn it but he did feel somewhat self-conscious about his lack of basic skills.

“Well lucky for you, my mother was not only French but a French chef. Sit down and let me cook you breakfast.” He placed a kiss to Mycroft’s forehead as he guided him to one of the stools around the island in the kitchen.

“I…uh…thank you, Gregory.”

“Not a problem” and both men grinned.

They exchanged lazy conversation easily as Greg began to prepare his favourite post sex breakfast – eggs benedict.

Greg put the finishing touches to the pates and slid one in front of Mycroft as he took a seat opposite him.

“Thank you Gregory, this is one of my favourite dishes but I have never had someone make it for me outside of a restaurant environment.”

“You’re very welcome” he grinned but then his jaw dropped at the sound Mycroft made after his first bite.

The moan that came from the pale young man should have been an arrestable offence. He had his eyes closed and his head thrown back and looked far too reminiscent of the previous night for Greg to maintain rational thought. 

“What is it” the younger man’s question brought Greg back down to earth and he saw Mycroft looking at him with a questioning look on his face?

“Um…are you always so into your food?"

“Oh. My apologies Gregory. I have always appreciated good food but I suppose I was feeling rather more relaxed than usual and forgot my manners.”

“Please don’t apologise My, that was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen!” at the look of bewilderment on the politicians face Greg continued on “has no one ever told you how sexy you are? Mycroft, you practically are sex. I can barely keep my hands off of you right now.”

He shot the younger man a smouldering look that caused a blush to rise up that pale, creamy skin.

“I …… uh, thank you Gregory” he said shyly and looked down at his plate in his new found bashfulness.

They finished their breakfast in silence but it was comfortable and the two men continued to shoot each other looks.

“I think I'm going to take a shower, if you would like to join me?” 

“I would love to.” Greg replied with that wolfish grin of his and as they walked towards the bathroom, they once again held hands as if it was second nature.

Mycroft turned the water on and turned to Greg only to find that the man had already shed his robe. Mycroft was pulled in to a kiss and after his initial shock faded relaxed into it fully. He reached up to run his fingers through that silver hair and whilst there was an undeniable passion, this kiss was slower and had less of the explosive chemistry than the ones they had shared the previous night. This was a slow and passionate exchange but felt familiar. They each felt like they had been there forever, that this was something they should have been doing their whole life and it felt as natural and easy as breathing. 

They broke apart and were breathing heavily against one another as Mycroft took the older man’s hand and dragged him under the spray. Greg was pushed against the wall as Mycroft demonstrated his control. Greg had never liked not being the one in control but seeing the politician in his element was undeniably a turn on. 

Mycroft worked his way down the strong body and as he reached Greg's quickly hardening cock he took the whole thing in his mouth and felt it harden completely against his tongue as Greg groaned above him. Mycroft reached around and grabbed Greg's ass to encourage the older man to thrust in to him. It didn’t take much to convince Greg and within moments he was thrusting in to that warm mouth without abandon.

He was running his hands through that beautiful ginger hair and even though he was thrusting; no one was in control. It was a beautiful balance of power and in just a few minutes, Greg was coming deep in that beautiful mouth. 

He pulled Mycroft up and kissed him roughly, tasting himself in the other man’s mouth. 

“That was amazing” Greg mouthed breathlessly against Mycroft’s mouth.

“Merely a thank you” Mycroft muttered back with a smirk.

“Well in that case, it’s probably about time I properly thank you for bringing me back to your wonderful home.”

Before Mycroft could respond, Greg was kissing him again and reaching down for the hard cock lying flush against Mycroft’s slightly rounded stomach. 

He felt Mycroft’s twitch of self-consciousness as the DI caressed his stomach.

“Don’t let Sherlock get to you. You are beautiful.” He murmured between kisses.

It was the first time in his life Mycroft was inclined to believe a compliment was genuine and not just a way for some foreign dignitary to try and get him to negotiate.

There had been plenty of dirty talk the night before but now was the time for whispered nothings and sweet compliments that would not be remembered but would make the moment infinitely more special.

After a few minutes of gentle whispers and kisses but somewhat less gentle stroking, Mycroft came with a whimper all over Greg's hand. Mycroft breathlessly grabbed Greg on both sides of his face and ruthlessly plundered his mouth with his tongue. 

They broke apart panting and giggled as they leant their foreheads together. Once they had their breath back they quickly washed one another, interrupted only when one of them couldn’t resist placing a kiss somewhere new on the other man as they discovered each other.

They finished off and dried themselves off. As they entered the bedroom Greg quickly realised something

“Um, Mycroft, I don’t have any clothes.”

“Please feel free to borrow anything of mine as you wish but considering this is the first time I have had a Sunday off of work in a considerable amount of time, I was rather hoping you would spend the day with me in a state of undress.”

“Well when you put it like that” Greg replied with a smirk and quickly pulled Mycroft in for another quick kiss where they could feel one another’s grins. They both felt it again. That sensation that whilst this was wonderfully new, it somehow felt amazingly familiar. They were both aware that this was not an ordinary one night stand.

However, they were both also aware that now was not the right moment and they pulled apart to each pull on one of Mycroft’s silken robes over nothing but underwear.

They spent the day ensconced in Mycroft’s library with Mycroft lying with his head in Greg's lap as they both read. At some point, Greg was reading one of Mycroft’s favourite French novels aloud and as he closed his eyes, the usually very pragmatic politician allowed himself to daydream that this was his regular life. That this wonderful bubble of intimacy was not to burst after the weekend and would continue for as long as he wished.

They spent the day like this with a break for lunch and many breaks for some thorough kissing sessions on the sofa. Neither man could remember a time where he felt more like he was where he was supposed to be.

They went to bed together with the knowledge that they both had to get up and go to work tomorrow morning. That they had to face the real word once more. Mycroft had had Anthea deliver some clothes for Greg so that he could stay a further night but they both realised that they were fruitlessly trying to extend something they were worried wouldn’t last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, they lay together in the dark; sweaty, panting and sated but silent until Mycroft spoke up 

“I was wondering if you would want to meet for dinner during the week?” Mycroft held his breath whilst he waited for the answer. He had asked questions that would start wars whilst picking imaginary bits of lint off his suit but this question had him more nervous than any national dilemma he had ever faced.

“I would love to, how does Tuesday sound?”

Mycroft let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding and said “wonderful, I will pick you up from the yard.”

And that was it. With that simple exchange, they had dedicated themselves to this. Not only to their feelings but to trying to make it work.

With a final lazy kiss, they drifted off together, with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested so I hope I did it justice and you all enjoyed. feedback is always loved and feel free to continue to request.


	4. Those 3 little words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filled request, asking for sweet I love yous. This is as sweet as I can imagine these two getting so I hope you enjoy and that I did it justice.

It was two weeks later when they first admitted it one another, the depth of their affections; even if it was an accident.

It was after a spectacular bout of sex and as Greg collapsed on to the pale chest beneath him he gently kissed it and murmured, in a content and sleepy way “love you My.”

The politician instantly felt the silver haired man resting against him tense up. Greg was clearly afraid that he had said it too soon. That Mycroft would run or worst of all that his feelings were not returned. However, with all the smooth grace of the politician he truly was, Mycroft said “and I you, my dear. Nothing to tense up about. We are both grown men that have seen enough of the world and experienced enough of humanity to not worry whether we are going too fast.”

As he felt the DI relax he continued “I must confess Gregory, that I have experienced rather a lot of sentiment in regards to you since we first met and these past two weeks have only confirmed to me that sentiment is not useless but does in fact make me better. Knowing that I have your support, strength and now you have finally reassured me; your love, only makes me stronger. It also makes you one of very few people to ever have proven me wrong.”

The detective giggled at the last bit and felt any remaining tension leave his body.

“Thanks Mycroft. I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same way for me as I so for you and I really needed to hear that.”

There was no more to be said. Mycroft was better with words and Greg was always to the point. It was just another beautiful way in which they were perfectly synched.

“Well I'm glad we have cleared that up, I am very much looking forward to sleeping in the arms of the man who loves me.”

Greg grinned up at this and as the two men wound together to drift off they murmured against each other. Tiny sweet nothings declaring their love for one another louder than any grand romantic gesture could have. They fell asleep wrapped in one another with smiles on their faces and the overwhelming sensation of being loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if there is anything you would like, feel free to request it! I love your comments and feedback!


	5. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has plans for their anniversary but Greg's work gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested seeing these two having a fight about work. These kind of fics usually revolve around Mycroft's high profile job so I thought I would shake things up a bit. Enjoy!

Despite his rather prestigious role within the British government, Mycroft Holmes actually worked a fairly normal day. He was in his office by 8 AM and home no later than 9PM. This may seem a long day but not in London, especially when one is surrounded, as Mycroft is, with politicians and city boys all working 14 hour days to try and work their way up the ladder. He would occasionally have international phone conferences to hold but was well respected enough for his international counterparts to adjust to his time zone rather than the other way around.

Greg Lestrade was a different case however. He usually left the house at the same time as his lover in the mornings and was usually hard at work behind his desk at New Scotland Yard by 9 AM. He would fill his morning with paperwork, terrible police station coffee and closing cases. He would always aim to leave his desk by 6 PM but unfortunately, criminals didn’t work to his schedule. He would often be called out to a crime scene late at night and would inevitably end up crawling in to bed in the wee hours of the morning, still fully dressed after a log night of chasing down criminals.

Greg and Mycroft were both proud of the detective inspectors job and knew that the work he did was vital and made a difference and usually the unexpected late hours were not a problem for Mycroft. He was perfectly happy to work around them and they had worked out several systems over the months to ensure any plans they had could be checked regularly and rescheduled at the drop of a hat. Mycroft was always happy to cuddle up to his partner when he crawled into bed; just glad that he had survived the night.

One night however, things were different. It was the one year anniversary of their relationship and Mycroft had plans. He wanted to take Greg to dinner on the London eye. They both loved the city and had dedicated their lives to protecting it and ensuring the safety of its citizens. Being aware of his partner’s hectic schedule; Mycroft had told Greg in advance that he had plans for that night and if Greg could be home by 7 that would be wonderful. Mycroft’s announcement that he had both remembered and wanted to acknowledge an anniversary, led to a shocked agreement from Greg and fervent promises to be there accompanied by even more fervent kisses.

This is why they fought that night. The two men had woken at the same time, wrapped up in one another and greeted each other with sweet kisses and declarations of love. This soon became a round of morning blowjobs but neither of them had bosses to scold them if they were 10 minutes later in to the office than usual. 

Mycroft had texted at exactly 10 AM to ensure Greg was still free that evening and Greg had replied in the positive. This had happened again at 1PM and 4PM as part of their rituals involving plans. This was why Mycroft had remained calm and could almost be seen to have a spring in his step (if you looked close enough) as he left his office that evening. 

7PM came and went with no sign of Greg

8PM had Mycroft worrying about the safety of his partner

9PM and a phone call to the chief superintendent had Mycroft angrier than he could remember being

10PM and still not even a text from Greg had Mycroft willing to use his influence for bad to find out where Greg was but this quickly proved unnecessary as Greg walked through the door just after 10.

“Where have you been?” Mycroft asked in a quiet voice that actually spoke volumes about how mad he was

“A crime scene.” Lestrade replied in a voice almost unrecognisable as his own.

Mycroft’s sharp observational skills would usually have picked up on this but all he could see in that moment was red.

“I waited for you for hours. We had plans, plans you confirmed time and time again you would be able to make and then I didn’t hear anything from you for the entire day. I can usually deal with your erratic schedule Gregory but this is a step too far. I ask very little of you and this actually meant something to me.” 

He had managed to refrain from shouting but his voice was somewhat raised by this point, then again, he no longer cared.

Lestrade had been anticipating an angry Mycroft when he eventually got home and thought he would be able to handle it but when Mycroft started yelling, Greg snapped.

“I confirmed because the case was literally sprung on me as I was walking out of my office door. 2 kids had been kidnapped Mycroft!”

“A case I'm sure anyone in your department could have solved!” Mycroft retorted “Why does the work matter to you more than I do?”

“You know that you matter to me more than anything Mycroft Holmes so don’t you dare try that on me! I wouldn’t have been so late, I was going to pass it off but the kids Mycroft” his voice had a crack to it now. “The kids looked like you. A pair of twin boys and I just couldn’t leave them, knowing I could save them.”

Greg had slumped into the chair opposite Mycroft at this point and Mycroft reached for his hand.

“That is very admirable of you Gregory and undoubtedly one of your most endearing traits, but you didn’t even text.”

“Because I didn’t save them Myc. We found out pretty quick and the kidnappers panicked. They shot both boys and fled. I spent the night chasing them down but there is no justice. Those boys died because of me.” This was all delivered in the tone of voice of a man who was resigned, a man who had given up on the good in humanity but saw the evil as his problem nonetheless. 

“Gregory” Mycroft whispered whilst clutching his partner’s hand. “I'm so sorry, you should not have had to experience this but you need to know it wasn’t your fault. You tried your best, and if anyone is to blame it is surely me.” Greg looked quizzically up at Mycroft as he said this as if demanding an explanation.

“I let you love me, your sentiment towards me caused you to be distracted in your work because you were emotionally invested and….I’m sorry.” He said with a tear threatening to fall.

“Myc, this was not your fault. It wasn’t really anyone’s fault and I still caught the bad guys.”

He tilted Mycroft’s chin towards him

“Loving you will never be a mistake. You deserve love Mycroft Holmes and don’t for a second think you don’t.”

Mycroft pulled his lover in for a passionate kiss that said all the things for him that he couldn’t articulate.

“Thank you.” Mycroft whispered and without another word, he took the older man’s hand and walked with him to the bedroom. 

There would be no sex tonight but there would be plenty of cuddling. Greg was the big spoon because he was still feeling protective and Mycroft quickly sent off a text to Anthea as he was getting undressed to ensure both men had the day off tomorrow.

They lie there in each other’s arms, feeling the other one breath and both feeling immensely grateful that they had found each other and managed to hold on to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this fic so much support, every view, comment and kudos brings a smile to my face! If there is anything you want to see either leave a comment or message me or come and say hi on my tumblr!  
> theshortgirlintheredcoat.tumblr.com


	6. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This refers to something earlier regarding how sensitive Mycroft is when he is rimmed. Fits previous chapters but can be read as a stand alone. Enjoy!

Mycroft had never made a big deal about his birthday, his parents had given him gifts and a cake when he was a child but as an adult, he didn’t see the point of it. 

Greg however, used his birthday as an excuse to drink, eat and fuck to excess which was why he had been very much looking forward to Mycroft’s birthday. He was therefore disappointed to say the least when he learnt of his lover’s habit to ignore the day.

“But it’s your birthday!”

“Why do we need to celebrate the anniversary of my birth? I live every day why is that one special.” He had been cooking something at the stovetop and had been tensing up but relaxed as he felt his lovers arms slip around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder.

Greg mumbled in his ear “because I get an excuse to spoil you for a day and we both get an excuse for a day off which we desperately need.”

With a sigh, Mycroft resigned himself to acknowledging his birthday but made sure Greg knew he would not be taking a day off work. Greg grinned and with a small smile, Mycroft began to eat and they quickly settled into their normal routine.

 

Two weeks later

 

Mycroft rolled over in bed feeling weirdly relaxed and it took him a moment to realize it was because he had not been woken by his alarm for the first time in years. He suddenly sat up with the thought of how late he would be to work but was immediately pushed back down with a hand on his chest and Greg rolling on top of him.

“Gregory, let me up. I have never missed an alarm and I have vital work to do.”

“I don’t think so Mr Holmes, I have had Anthea arrange for you to have a day off and you will have a very happy birthday.” He quickly silenced any further protests from Mycroft with a fierce kiss and though initially reluctant, the politician quickly relaxed into the kiss.

“Well how can I resist when you wake me up with such a wonderful gift” he says with a sly smile as he squeezes the older mans hardness though his pyjama bottoms.

“You don’t get to open that one yet, I have something else for you first. Go and do your bathroom business and come back to me squeaky clean all over” Greg says with a final kiss before letting Mycroft up.

Mycroft is always the smartest man in the room and it doesn’t take much for him to realise why Greg has requested such actions. He briefly bites down on his lip and sends a smouldering look towards Greg before he leaves.

Mycroft is usually efficient in the shower but decides to take his time on the first day off he has had in years. He hums gently to himself as he scrubs over his body and has to resist the temptation to stroke himself; the thought of what Greg is going to do to him in a few minutes keeping him hard but also rushing him out of the shower sooner than he would have perhaps liked.

When he steps out of the bathroom, Greg is lying across the bed wearing nothing but a cock ring. When Mycroft quizzically raised an eyebrow at his lover, Greg easily said  
“I don’t want to get distracted. This is your special day love.”

Greg stood and walked slowly over to his lover, not breaking eye contact and pulled him in to a smouldering kiss. Greg didn’t part from the younger man as he slowly pushed him on to the bed. Mycroft let himself be lain down and gasped as Greg began to move his kisses down his body. Greg lavished kisses over that pale, freckled skin and once he reached his lovers cock and inhaled the musky smell of him, he whispered to him to turn over.

Mycroft nervously exhaled as he rolled over but sharply inhaled as he felt the first breath against his cheeks.

Greg squeezed his lover’s creamy cheeks and pulled them apart to blow gently across that recently cleaned pucker. He smirked to himself as he felt his lover shudder above him and began gently lapping at his lovers arse.

He kissed and sucked at that pink pucker until Mycroft finally gave in and begged for more. His moans had been growing more and more desperate and when he broke it was beautiful.

“Gregory, please……more, I need more. Please”

“Of course my darling” Greg answered 

He pushed his face between those smooth cheeks and pushed his tongue into the loosened hole. As he worked his tongue deeper, Mycroft finally gave in and unabashedly groaned his lover’s name. 

Mycroft was ridiculously sensitive to rimming which was why he and Greg so rarely indulged. He felt he could let himself go this time though and as he felt the pressure building in his groin, he shouted a warning to his lover as he begged for more.

“Gregory, I'm so close, please don’t stop!”

Greg increased the pace of his tongue fucking and groaned into his lovers arse as he felt that ring of muscle begin to tighten.

Mycroft felt the beginnings of the orgasm in his toes and he screamed his pleasure as the pleasure made its way up his body and exploded at his groin. Just as Greg felt his lover’s orgasm hit, he inserted a finger alongside his tongue to stroke at the younger man’s prostate and reached around to stroke his cock.

The sudden increased sensations that hit Mycroft’s body had him screaming his pleasure. He felt like he was being hit with a brick wall and as he felt himself beginning to spurt into his lover’s hand he began to sob with pleasure. The sensations were so much and so overwhelming that he just didn’t know what to do with himself. 

He rolled over gasping, trying to get his breath back and as soon as he was vaguely back in the same world as his lover he told him

“Gregory, my face, quickly, come on my face.”

Greg groaned as he heard this and kneeled over his lovers flushed face and after pulling the cock ring off, stroked himself a few times before he was yelling his lovers name and cumming in stripes over his face and torso.

Mycroft sighed in pleasure as he felt his lovers hot cum hit his face and once the older man had spent himself, he found himself being tugged down on top of Mycroft.

Mycroft fiercely kissed his silver haired lover and tasted both of them in his mouth. He groaned as Greg began licking his own release off of his face and feeding it back to his lover in a series of sloppy kisses. 

Both men eventually caught their breath and sighed against one another as they revelled in post coital bliss.

Greg was the first one to break the silence

“I don’t think you have ever been that vocal, I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.” he said with a wink at the man above him from where he lay on his lover’s chest.

“I merely allowed myself to relax, my dear, and you are incredibly talented.” He replied with his own cheeky grin beginning to curl his mouth.

“Well thank you for that high praise.” Mycroft cheekily swatted him and both men began rolling around and giggling with each other. 

They eventually came to rest with Mycroft resting on Greg. Mycroft couldn’t remember a time he had been happier and was smiling as Greg got out of bed. He rolled over to look up at him through sultry eyelashes as he asked

“Where are you going when we have a day off?”

“Breakfast in bed darling, we need our energy after all.”

He left the room after throwing on Mycroft’s silken robe and winked at the younger man as he left.

He turned back as he reached the door and said “happy birthday!”

Mycroft rolled on to his back and stretched as he smiled at the ceiling, looking forward to his birthday for the first time in years.


	7. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg have a romantic weekend away and then sappiness happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a weekend away and i got a little bit carried away

“Myc, wake up. Mycroft, come on you need to get up.”

“Has war broken out anywhere?”

“No.”

“Then no I am not getting up earlier than necessary. Come back once the alarm has gone off or when war breaks out. Until then, leave me to my sleep.”

This may have sounded more threatening if not for the fact that the politician sleepily murmured it all in to his pillow. His normally perfect hair was sex and sleep ruffled and Greg couldn’t help but find his partner adorable as he tried to rouse him.

“What if I told you we both have the weekend off and I have plans?”

“I would ask what kind of plans for a weekend off involves leaving bed.” The politician was grinning rather saucily by now and Greg nearly derailed his carefully thought through weekend plans in favour of morning sex. Followed by midday sex in the kitchen, followed by sex in the shower, followed by a session before bed.

As Greg thought this through, Mycroft had been able to deduce his train of thought but knew Greg would be upset if his plans fell apart so he took the opportunity of Greg's wishful thinking to drag himself out of bed.

Greg came back to wakefulness as he heard Mycroft stepping out of the shower. He was somewhat disappointed he had not been able to join his lover but was pleased that his plans would be going ahead.

“So what have you managed to organize?”

“I'm surprised you haven’t deduced it yet actually.”

“I knew you had a surprise planned but that you wanted me to be surprised so I prevented myself from deducing it.”

“Myc, that might be one of the sweetest things you have ever done for me.” Greg was actually shocked by this revelation but also deeply touched that Mycroft would do that for him.

“Of course I did it Gregory. I knew it would make you happy and I love you and therefore want you to be happy. If I can provide that happiness I see no reason why I should not.”

Mycroft said this whilst pulling on what he considered casual clothing. He said it all as if was fact and whilst it might have seemed unfeeling to some, his love for Greg was as much a fact as the earth rotating around the sun  for him and Greg knew this and appreciated the way the politician now accepted affection unquestioningly.

Greg smiled up at his lover from his position sat on the bed and watched him finish dressing. His happiness was apparently contagious because as Mycroft finished lacing his shoes, he straddled his lover and wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders to give him a proper good morning. They both knew they could get carried away so kept the kiss loving rather than passionate. After a few minutes they broke apart and with a final peck, Mycroft stood up and held his hand out to Greg.

They walked down to the car holding hands and only broke apart so that Greg could open the door for his lover. Mycroft smirked at the archaic gesture and laughed as his lover bowed whilst closing the door. Greg was grinning as he got in to the driver’s side and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before turning the engine on and setting off. They drove in silence for a while, enjoying the way London was at this time in the morning; the calm before the storm of the morning commute.

Mycroft had figured out where they were heading almost as soon as they had pulled away from the house but that didn’t help overall.

“Where are we flying to this morning my dear?”

“I was wondering when you would ask. I have had your wonderful assistant arrange for us to fly to southern France for the weekend. I have a holiday home there left to me by my mum and I thought it would be a good chance for us to get away and relax.”

“It sounds wonderful darling.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mycroft rested his head on Greg's shoulder as soon as they got on the small plane and slept the entire flight. He was gently shaken awake a short while later and after a short drive, they were pulling up outside of chateau Lestrade. It was gated away and surrounded by beautiful French countryside. It was not dissimilar to Holmes manor but seemed a happy, cheerful place thanks to the beautiful French sunshine. It didn’t have the historical, dreary feelings most old English buildings come with. It was a perfect representation of Greg and Mycroft could not have been happier.

They quickly settled in and Greg shooed Mycroft out on to the deck as he prepared lunch. The place was looked after by a housekeeper all year and rented out all year round for people looking for an escape. The kitchen was fully stocked and Greg quickly made up plates of fresh bread, brilliant French cheeses and cured meats along with Mycroft’s favourite olives which he had especially ensured would be there. He brought it out along with a bottle of locally made wine and smiled as he sat down next to his lover.

They sat back to eat their lunch and enjoyed the quiet contentment surrounding them. As they finished their food, Greg stood up and offered his hand to Mycroft so as to tour him around the property. They both took their second glasses of wine with them as they began to walk hand in hand.

“My mum worked hard to keep this garden under control, it was her idea to plant so many things and I remember my dad telling her she would never be able to handle it all. She worked out here every day that summer and made it so beautiful. I remember my dad coming out here one morning and stopping still as he realised the transformation my mum had achieved. He ran down to the bottom of the garden where she was standing and swept her in to his arms. He kissed her and apologized and praised her.”

Mycroft smiled as his lover recalled his childhood memories “They sound wonderful, I'm so sad I won’t be able to meet them.”

“Me too, they would have loved you. They were so happy in that moment and I knew then what love looked like. I knew that I would do anything for that and that life would always be missing a little something until I found it. I didn’t have that with my wife but I married her anyway because I had begun to think that I was being crazy, that that kind of love wasn’t real and I was wasting my time waiting for it. But then I met you.”

“Gregory, I'm so glad you didn’t give up. I never believed in love until I met you.”

They were now facing each other and holding both hands. They were standing in the very spot where Greg's recounted story had happened.

“You made me rethink things Myc, you convinced me I could have that kind of love and I do have it. I love my job, I earn well, I love my friends and family but life was always lacking until you came along.

“That first night we properly met, I knew something was different about you. You put the colour into my black and white life and made me the best version of myself. I was living before I met you but I wasn’t alive. I love you Mycroft Holmes, more than I thought was possible and I'm done wasting time. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Mycroft willed himself not to cry as Greg spoke, he had never cried in front of someone but then it hit him that this was the one man on earth he trusted with everything: his secrets, his life and most significant for Mycroft; his heart. Greg pulled a ring out of his pocket and Mycroft finally broke down. He began to cry and held out a shaking hand for Greg to slide the ring on to.

“Of course I will Greg. Of course. I would do anything for you. I would be beyond honoured to marry you. You changed my life and made it better than I had ever hoped it would be. Yes! Yes I will marry you!”

They collapsed in to each other’s arms and laughed and cried as emotions ran high. Once they had both managed to stop crying they shared a passionate kiss before breaking apart.

“I think that might be the first time you have called me Greg outside of sex.”

“Well maybe you should propose a little more often” Mycroft replied with a giggle.

They laughed together a while longer before Mycroft asked

“As much as I love this garden and now always will, I would very much like to see the master bedroom.” He had a cheeky grin on his face and as Greg led the way he actually squeezed his lover’s ass. He could not remember a time he had been happier and as Greg raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him as a reaction to the squeeze, Mycroft merely wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed his growing erection against him.

The two men quickly stumbled into the bedroom and Mycroft wasted no time pushing his lover back on to the bed.

“I love you Gregory but you are far better with words than me. Please allow me to express my gratitude for everything you have done for me, everything you have changed, the way you turned my life from existing to living; let me show you.”

“Anything” Greg gasped “anything you want.”

What Mycroft wanted in that moment was to worship at the altar of Gregory Lestrade. He wanted to give his partner as much pleasure as possible whilst feeling loved. Mycroft could discuss the smallest political minutiae with the world’s most powerful people without batting an eyelid but emotions were difficult for him and he needed Greg to know how much he loved him.

He quickly stripped them both of their clothes and then straddled his silver haired lover. Greg was perfectly content to lie there and let Mycroft have his way with him. He didn’t need anything from Mycroft, a yes had been all he wanted but he knew Mycroft needed to reciprocate and this was the only way he knew how.

They kissed for a few minutes, getting more and more intense as their passions grew. Mycroft tasted every corner of his lover’s mouth and was satisfied every time Greg moaned beneath him. He broke away and began to kiss down the strong chest he so loved to fall asleep on. He ran his fingers through the smattering of grey hair he found and then tugged on it sharply as he bit down on his lover’s nipple; the bar he had through it had always intrigued Mycroft. Greg arched his back in pleasure and gasped at the sensations being drawn out of him. He loved having his nipples played with but they were so sensitive that Mycroft usually avoided them in case it made Greg cum sooner than they both would have liked.

Today however, was a day for pleasure and Mycroft seemed determined to give Greg an orgasm from nipple stimulation alone. Greg was on board with this plan as it was something he had never managed before and as Mycroft continued to suck and tweak on his nipples, it seemed to become a more than likely possibility.

Mycroft would lick and suck at one nipple whilst playing with the bar through the other; he twisted it and stroked it to the tune of his lover’s gasps. Once his breathing began to pick up, Mycroft would switch so that his tongue was roving over and around that bar. He would suck on it and bite gently whilst playing roughly with the other one. He kept up this routine for some time, switching it up so as to keep his lover stimulated. At one point he even rubbed his own erection against his lover’s now ridiculously sensitive nipples; that nearly pushed Greg over the edge.

Mycroft quickly guided his mouth back to Greg's chest and begun to suck his own pre-come off of Greg's nipples. He felt Greg tense up as he began to come and pushed the bar back and forth with his tongue as he pinched the other nipple.

Greg moaned his lovers name as he began to come and practically screamed as his pierced nipple was bitten down on midway through his orgasm.

He was panting and gasping by the time he finished and he gave a last, long moan as Mycroft released him and lay his head down on Greg's over sensitised chest.

“Myc, I……..I think I might be lost for words. That was amazing. Thank you. Do you want me to take care of you?”

“Unnecessary darling, I am nowhere near finished with you and I rather think I would like to save it for later.”

“Not finished?! Bloody hell Myc, you are going to kill me!”

“I assure you I would never do that. You are much more useful to me alive and I quite like you.”

“Thanks, I quite like you too.”

They giggled together and began to share lazy kisses as they calmed down. The sex had always been great but Greg had never enjoyed post-sex with anyone quite as much as he enjoyed it with Mycroft.

Mycroft had plans however and was still sporting a rather impressive erection. He encouraged Greg to take charge this time and it wasn’t long before Greg was perched above his panting lover.

“Please Greg, fuck me. I need it. No one has ever fucked me as well as you do.”

Mycroft was always most honest during sex because even he couldn’t maintain his walls when feeling such pleasure. Greg encouraged him to speak so he could find out what really made the politician tick. After 2 years together Greg knew that the politician loved to surrender his power, loved for Greg to take him as hard as possible and that was just what he intended to do.

“I will sweetheart, don’t you worry. I always know exactly what you need.”

“Thank you Gregory. Please, I love you”

“I love you too.” He leant down and kissed his lover as he reached down to begin opening him up. He was surprised however; he had expected to be met by his lover’s usually tight entrance but was instead met with a loose, lubed hole.

At the confused expression on his lovers face Mycroft began to explain through laboured breathing.

“When I was playing with you. You were distracted and I opened myself up. I knew I wouldn’t be able to wait. Please Greg, I need it”

Greg had been sporting a semi for a while now but this admission coupled with the desperate tone in Mycroft’s voice brought him back to full hardness and with a growl low in his throat, he pinned both of Mycroft’s hand above him in one of his and plunged three fingers of the other hand straight into his lover.

“You are such a little slut sometimes Mycroft Holmes” he leant down to whisper in Mycroft’s ear “and I fucking love it.”

With that, he pulled his fingers out and plunged his cock in. Mycroft practically screamed in pleasure, having teased himself for so long and finally getting satisfaction. Greg groaned as that wet heat sheathed his cock.

“How are you still so tight despite how many times I have fucked you?”

“Because your cock is too big sir. It always stretches me. Please sir. Please move. Fuck me like the whore I am.”

Greg had a weak spot for dirty talk, a weak spot his freckled lover often took advantage of. It had resulted in a few sneaky wanks in his Scotland Yard office due to lunchtime phone calls from the younger man. As Mycroft began to beg for his cock, Greg's animal brain started to take over.

He kept his lovers wrists pinned and propped himself up with his other hand as he began to drive in to Mycroft at a brutal pace. Those pale legs were wrapped around him and he could feel Mycroft’s feet bouncing against his back as he continued to fuck in to him.

There was nothing hidden between them anymore and that led to them both completely letting go. Mycroft began to beg like the wanton slut he loved to be and Greg continued to fuck as hard as possible. He leant down to begin sucking a mark on to that long, pale neck as his hips continued to piston in and out of that perfect ass.

Mycroft had been on the edge for a while now and as he felt his lover beginning to mark him, he tumbled over the edge. He loved to feel owned and desired and as those teeth bit in to him, he began to come with a scream of his lover’s name. Greg felt his lover falling apart beneath him and with a final stuttering of his hips; he buried himself in as much as possible and moaned his pleasure against that pale skin.

As he felt himself beginning to soften, he rolled off of his lover, both still panting, and collapsed next to him. He reached out and pulled him on to his chest.

Once they had recovered from the rather spectacular bout of sex, they cleaned up and got redressed in more comfortable clothes. Greg toured Mycroft around the house and after a spot of lunch they settled in to relax for the day. Neither of them had any pressing work issues so spent the time catching up on some reading they had wanted to do.

They were leaning against opposite ends of the sofa with their legs entwined and passed a few hours just enjoying each other’s company. Greg made a delicious boeuf bourguignon once dinner time had hitand they had exchanged details of their week whilst eating. After an amazing dinner and a wonderful bottle of wine, the two men had wandered the garden with their hands entwined until drowsiness drove them to bed.

They fell into bed together but were both too tired to take their lazy kisses any further. Mycroft rested his hand on his fiancé’s chest and they both admired the way the silver of the engagement ring blended so flawlessly with the silver of Greg's chest hair. They exchanged happy, sleepy kisses for a few more minutes before falling asleep curled together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Mycroft a few minutes the next morning to remember what had happened the previous day and as he felt the new weight of the ring on his hand he grinned to himself before rolling over. He stroked down his lovers face and gently began to wake him. Mycroft rested his hand on Greg's chest as he began to stir.

“Good morning my wonderful fiancé.”

“Good morning to you too my beautiful fiancé” Greg sleepily replied

“Do you think we will get tired of that?”

“Not until we can say husband instead.”

Mycroft smiled up at his lover and placed gentle kisses on his chest.

“You know, I'm beginning to think you have a fascination with my chest Mr Holmes.”

“Maybe I do detective inspector, is it a problem?”

“Not at all Mr Holmes but if you want breakfast you will have to take a temporary break.”

“Well, I am not one to deny you cooking my breakfast. I am sure I can manage without your wonderful chest for a while.”

With a final kiss, the two men got out of bed, wrapped themselves in the silk dressing gowns Greg had packed and walked to the kitchen. On the night he and Mycroft had met, he had initiated things with a terrible pun and decided to maintain things as he developed an idea.

Mycroft had become rather spoiled during the two years he had been with Greg. The man was an excellent cook and didn’t mind Mycroft carrying a few extra pounds. Mycroft was therefore surprised when Greg presented him with a plate of plain toast.

“Err”

“What’s wrong Myc? Do you not like French toast?” Greg had managed to keep a straight face as he presented Mycroft with the plate but at the groan that came from Mycroft, Greg lost it. Mycroft buried his head in his hands as Greg doubled over in laughter.

Mycroft had grown used to the DI’s sense of humour and sat and waited for him to finish laughing at himself. He loved to see Greg laugh and smiled as he tried to compose himself. He had caught the symbolism in the terrible pun though and marvelled at the fat that this was his life. He had never seen it coming but couldn’t be happier that it had worked out that way.

Once Greg had finished laughing at himself, he made breakfast for the two of them and walked it out to the veranda.

“It’s a shame we have to go home this afternoon.”

“Indeed, but now I am aware of this place I will make sure we visit more frequently.” Mycroft reassured “we both have stressful jobs and I believe these weekends away will be beneficial for both of us.”

“Sounds like a great idea love.” Greg answered with a grin. He leant up to give his lover a soft peck in the morning sunlight and both men were lazily grinning when they pulled apart.

They spent most of the day exploring the local town and enjoying the atmosphere that came with a small French village. They headed back to the house and packed early in the evening so that they would be home for bed; they both had to work on Monday after all.

After thoroughly exhausting themselves in bed that night, Mycroft collapsed on to Greg's chest and ran his fingers through that silver chest hair as they both caught their breath. Once they were calm again and Greg had lowered a hand to Mycroft’s head to mirror the hair combing happening on his chest, Mycroft whispered

“I didn’t know I could be this happy. Thank you Gregory.”

“It will always be my pleasure and my privilege darling.”

They exchanged a lazy kiss full of joy and fell asleep wrapped in one another, both happily content with things.


	8. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one shot I found on my laptop to try and get me back in to this verse

Mycroft wasn’t one to get drunk but the celebration of his and Greg’s first anniversary had seemed like a very good reason to indulge in a few bottles of very expensive champagne. Mycroft stripped off his husband as they stumbled towards their bedroom.  
“Dear lord Gregory, every time I see you, even after all this time, you take my breath away”  
“As do you Myc” Greg whispered into his tipsy lover’s ear. They kissed slowly as they finished stripping each other  
They fell into bed together and continued to lazily kiss and caress each other. The drink kept them from going much further and though Mycroft made a lunge for his lovers cock, the older man was a little more the sensible side of sober and dissuaded him, not wanting to take advantage of the usually stoic man in his intoxicated state.   
Greg slowly parted from his lover and pulled them both under the covers. He laid down on his back and pulled Mycroft to lay on his chest.  
“You are so adorable when you’re drunk Myc”  
Mycroft lazily played with his lovers silver chest hair as they cuddled  
“I could beat the shit out of you” he murmured into the strong muscles beneath his cheek  
“I know” Greg chuckled in response.  
Mycroft pressed a kiss to the nipple nearest him and began to doze off. Comfortable in the knowledge that he was loved


	9. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years down the line. The boys are happily married and being dads

Ever since they had adopted their son James, 4 years ago, Mycroft had tried not to work on weekends in order to spend time with his husband and son but unfortunately, instead of Greg waking him up that particular Saturday, he had been woken by the shrill sound of his phone. If it had been avoidable, he would have left it but the prime minister had personally requested him. He had dragged himself out of bed, made his excuses to a half asleep Greg and gone to work.   
Greg had woken up shortly after to a soft knocking on his bedroom door.  
“Come in” he called to his son. James peeked his head around the door and at Greg’s nod, he had jumped on to the bed and cuddled into his dad.  
“What’s got you up so early young man?” Greg had muttered into the curly blond hair pressed against his chest  
“I heard père leave and it woke me up. Where did he go?” James spoke exclusively in French to Mycroft and English with Greg just as Mycroft and Sherlock had with their parents. Calling Mycroft père also made it easier to distinguish which dad he meant.  
“He had to go to work baby but that doesn’t mean we won’t have fun today and he will hopefully be home in time for dinner.”  
The 6-year-old seemed happy enough with this answer and snuggled further in to his dad’s chest whilst they cuddled for a bit longer. When Greg felt it was about time to start the day he lifted his son above his head through giggles and carried him back to his own room.   
“Right little man, let’s have a bath and get dressed before breakfast.” James was quickly washed but much like his père, he was very conscious of how he dressed and after Lestrade came back from his own shower expecting to find a dressed child he was instead met by a little boy in rocket ship pants standing in front of his wardrobe and with an intense look of concentration on his face.  
“What’s wrong buddy?” Greg asked of the very serious looking child  
“I don’t know what we’re going to do today so I don’t know what the appropriate attire would be” he sounded so like Mycroft in that moment that Greg couldn’t help but smile to himself  
“Well, what would you like to do today and want do you want to wear?”  
“That’s the issue dad! I want to wear one of my père outfits but I don’t want to ruin it if we run around.”   
James had many suits similar to Mycroft’s but in miniature. The little boy had loved the way Mycroft dressed ever since they had first met, had loved to cuddle into the smooth shirts and adored playing with the buttons on the waistcoats. As soon as he had been old enough to not need the practical snap clothing of a baby, Mycroft had gotten his tailor to design an entire wardrobe for James and opening it on his 4th birthday had resulted in one of the happiest little boys in Britain. Greg had insisted his husband add some practical jeans and t shirts and the result had been a wardrobe half full of père outfits and half full of dad outfits as James called them.   
“Well then how about a compromise. Wear one of your père shirts and a waistcoat with a pair of jeans.”  
“Sounds good but what’s a compromise?” James asked. Greg explained as his son got dressed  
“It’s when you find the middle ground between two options, remember to ask your père for the French for it later.”   
“I will. Time for breakfast?” the now dressed 6 year old asked.  
“Yes baby, what do you want?” Greg said smiling  
“Pancakes please!”  
“Of course, come on then.”   
After a relaxed breakfast, Greg sat James down in the office to do his homework. He didn’t get much from school yet but Mycroft always left him things to do. If he was any other 6 year old he would have complained about extra work but he loved learning new things and Mycroft always tried to make it interesting.   
Greg sat at his desk and did some paperwork whilst keeping an eye on his son. After about an hour, both of them were pretty much finished with what they needed to do and Greg could see James beginning to get restless.   
“Dad, are you doing important police work?” James was insatiably curious about everything and whilst he didn’t want to expose his son to violent crimes, he wanted him to learn so he tapped his lap in invitation and James shot across the room to sit on his dad’s lap and look at the case file Greg had been going over. They spent a while more talking about Greg’s job until James’ stomach began rumbling.  
“Right mister, that means it’s time for lunch.”  
As they sat eating, Greg asked his son what he wanted to do with his afternoon.  
“Can we play criminals. I want to chase the bad guys like you do!”  
Greg chuckled “Well its more your uncle Sherlock that chases them but yeah sure.”  
Once James was cleaned up from lunch, he explained to Greg exactly how this game was to be played.  
“You are going to be a bad guy and because I am a great police inspector I have figured out who you are. You will be hiding from me and once I find you I have to chase you then arrest you. You got it dad?” this speech was delivered very seriously and Greg replied with his understanding just as seriously.   
Once James was certain his dad understood he went to do ‘paperwork’ whilst waiting for the call that Greg had been spotted. Greg quickly went and hid in the walk in larder in the kitchen and before long he heard James beginning to search. The door was suddenly opened with a yell of “Freeze bad guy, you’re under arrest!” Greg quickly darted past James to run into the kitchen and quickly out in to the living room. He stood behind the sofa in the suspiciously quiet room and as he turned around he suddenly saw James leap off of the sofa and launch himself at his dad. Greg caught him and quickly tumbled to the floor with James sitting on his stomach. He threw his hands up and allowed himself to be arrested. James seemed very pleased with this game and they continued to play for a bit longer until Greg decided to change the rules.   
“Ok kiddo, now I’m going to be the policeman and you will be the bad guy. Go into hiding.” As he heard James run away in direction of the office, Greg quickly went to his and Mycroft’s room and got changed in to his old sergeant’s uniform. He snuck in to the office and crept towards Mycroft’s desk, which his son was hiding beneath. He went to grab him by the ankles but the small boy was too quick and crawled out the other side before Greg could grab a hold of him. He ran into the hallway and Greg quickly overtook him and grabbed up his son who was laughing and squirming in his arms.   
“Dad, it’s not fair if you get a real uniform!”  
“Well maybe we can get you one for next time, you know how your père loves to indulge your satirical tastes.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Satirical is another word for fashion. Ask your père for the translation when he gets back. What else do you need to ask?” Greg reminded his son  
“Compromise.” he answered impatiently “Do you really think père will get me a police uniform”  
“peut-être si vous lui demandez gentiment” came the smooth French as Mycroft walked down the hall  
“père!” Greg let down James so that the boy could run to his other dad  
Mycroft swept up the boy in to a big hug and carried him through to the kitchen as the 6 year old caught him up on their day. Mycroft put him down in a kitchen chair and continued to listen as he began to prepare dinner. He was only half focused on his son, the other half of him was being thoroughly distracted by the sight of his husband in his old uniform. He sent James to go and clean up before they ate and as soon as his son had left his husbands arms were wrapped around his waist. Mycroft turned in to the embrace and gave his husband a filthy kiss as he ran his hands up and down those well-muscled arms, those tanned biceps looking even more spectacular in the tight white sleeves of Greg’s shirt.  
“You have been incredibly distracting whilst I try and focus on our son. What on earth made you think this was acceptable?” Mycroft asked playfully against his husbands lips  
“Well, I originally employed it as a son distraction but I can see now that it is a very good method for enticing husbands” he replied with a smirk  
“Well consider me well and thoroughly enticed” before Mycroft and Greg could seduce each other any further, James wandered back in to the kitchen and the two men parted with a kiss from Greg pressed to Mycroft’s pouting lips. The small family sat down to dinner and James switched back to English as they all discussed their days and plans for tomorrow.   
Once dinner was finished, the three Holmes-Lestrade men settled down in the lounge to watch a film. Mycroft reclined on the couch and Lestrade settled in to the v of his legs with James curled up at the other end.   
Greg began idly tracing patterns on Mycroft’s leg and as he went to travel higher up his leg, a pale hand darted out and stopped him with a warning look. Greg pouted but understood and settled for just holding Mycroft’s hand as it rested on his leg. As the credits began to roll, Greg could hear the soft snores of their son and he slowly separated from his husband in order to gently wake the snoring boy.  
“Come on kiddo, time for bed” Greg let Mycroft take charge of bed time as he hadn’t been able to spend any time with their son that day.  
The silver haired man headed to their bedroom and as he heard Mycroft padding down the hall after tucking James in, he leant against the bed post and had his handcuffs hanging off of a finger as his lover walked into the room.  
“Close the door Mr Holmes.” Mycroft did as he was bid whilst never losing eye contact.  
“I have it on good report that you have been smuggling drugs, Mr Holmes and I will have to conduct a thorough search.” He delivered this whilst walking towards his lover and was behind him as he finished speaking. He snapped on the handcuffs as Mycroft tried to compose himself enough to reply. He managed to sound close enough to his usual self as he said  
“This is nonsense officer; I have no objections to a search as I am sure I am innocent.”  
Greg supressed a smirk as he said this and quickly pushed his husband against their bedroom door. His cuffed wrists pinned to his back and his front pushed against the door. Greg came up behind him and pressed his front along the elegantly suited back in front of him. As he caressed Mycroft’s side, he whispèred in his ear “spread em” a shudder ran through Mycroft as he moved his legs apart. Greg spent some time massaging his lover’s long legs in an act of searching. As he reached the apex of Mycroft’s legs, rather than massaging his groin as the ginger had hoped, Greg skipped straight to his lover’s stomach making sure not to spend too much time there as he knew how sensitive Mycroft was about his weight. He did lavish enough attention on it to make sure the government official knew he was loved and adored. Personally, Greg liked his men a bit bigger. He had never wanted a lover with a six pack and was not willing to lose a partner to the gym.   
As he finished the ‘search’ Greg hummed to himself as if mystified. “Well Mr Holmes, I can’t seem to find anything but I was reliably informed you were carrying so I am afraid I am going to have to do a strip search.” Mycroft’s breath hitched at this and as the pressure of Greg left his back he turned around to face his husband.  
“And what exactly will this involve officer?” Mycroft asked whilst raking his eyes appreciatively up and down Greg’s body  
Greg undid the cuffs and slowly began to strip Mycroft as he spoke.   
“Well Mr Holmes” Greg whispèred huskily “Firstly, I will need to remove all of your clothes to ensure you have nothing concealed against your body.” The jacket came off and was quickly followed by the waistcoat and shirt  
“And then I will need to conduct a thorough cavity search in case of internally concealed items” Mycroft was entirely nude and practically panting by this point but managed to gasp out a response  
“I ensure you it is entirely pointless officer, I have nothing concealed in such a crude manner”  
“Well, if you have nothing concealed I am sure I can find a use for a hole as tight as yours”  
Mycroft groaned at this and was too aroused to carry on his part of the scene. Greg smirked to himself and bent his lover over the bed, those delicate hands having been recuffed behind his back. Greg palmed himself through his trousers at the sight of his usually in control lover helpless and begging for him. It turned Greg on an unhealthy amount to be able to wield power over Mycroft.  
Greg quickly began to open up his lover as Mycroft started to squirm against the bed, trying to get some friction on his aching cock  
“Patience love”  
“Now is not the time for patience Gregory, hurry up and fuck me!”  
“Now now Mr Holmes, that is no way to speak to an officer of the law now is it?”  
Mycroft groaned at this and gave up trying to have any control and resigned himself to having to do this on Greg’s terms. On his end of things, it was taking an extraordinary amount of control not to just plow Mycroft’s tight ass. When he felt Mycroft fully give up control, he shuddered and withdrew the three fingers he had buried between those creamy, freckled ass cheeks.   
Greg had only undressed so much as to pull his cock out of his trousers and pants. He stood back to admire the sight of his gorgeous husband before him but before too long his cock was demanding attention and without warning his husband, Greg began to gently push into Mycroft. Mycroft groaned so deeply in relief Greg briefly worried for his throat but not for too long as Mycroft began to push back onto him; desperate to be filled.   
Greg grabbed hold of Mycroft’s pale hips and stopped any movement much to Mycroft’s disappointment.  
“Greg, please, come on, please just fuck me!”  
“Oh I will pet, but I get to decide not you.” With that he withdrew almost all the way and then plunged back in in one quick movement. Mycroft almost sobbed at the sensation.  
With a firm hold of Mycroft’s hips, that were likely to have bruises tomorrow morning, Greg began to pound into his lover for all he was worth.   
That tight tunnel was incredibly hot around him and the visual of that pale, freckled skin against their dark bed sheets never failed to turn Greg on. He was enjoying himself but was yet to lose control, unlike his lover.  
Mycroft had been desperate, aching to have his hole filled all day if he was honest with himself. He had wanted to wake up and leisurely ride his husband for hours but that plan had been thwarted. Now that he was finally getting the fucking he needed he had lost control. He was groaning into the bed sheets, shouting out his husbands name every time his prostate was stuck and he was desperate for some friction on his cock. He was trying to rut against the bed sheets but knew deep down that wasn’t what he wanted.  
He wanted to lose himself entirely. He had allowed himself to be handcuffed, allowed Greg to control him but now he needed Greg to let him come. He needed permission but he needed it soon. He could feel the heat building up in his abdomen, the teasing touches of the bedspread not enough against his hot shaft.   
“Please Greg, please let me come.”  
“Oh I will pet, you can come whenever you like, but I’m not gonna touch that pretty little cock of yours. I want you to come on my dick. Show me how much you love being fucked by my dick and come on it. Squeeze around me and milk me for my cum, show me how much you want to be filled by me.”  
Dirty talk always worked on Mycroft and after a few more strokes and some encouraging but filthy whispers, he began to come  
“Oh, oh OH GOD! GREGORY!” he shouted as he came and squeezed hard around Greg as his cock pulsed across the bedspread and his cum covered his own chest.   
Mycroft’s desperation and the pressure was enough for Greg to finally crack and he came as he fucked Mycroft through his orgasm.  
Greg gave himself a few moments to catch his breath before he uncuffed his husband, stripped off his now sweat drenched uniform and pulled them both onto the bed to have a post coital cuddle; Mycroft would never admit how much he loved cuddling.  
The ginger haired man was curled around Greg with his head resting on that salt and pepper chest hair he so loved to run his fingers through.  
After a few minutes of silent caressing as they came down, Mycroft began to speak into his husband’s chest  
“Thank you for that Gregory, I wasn’t quite sure what I needed but as per usual, you did and I must say you delivered incredibly well.”  
“Well thanks love and I don’t think I will ever stop loving the way you make good shag sound fancy2  
Mycroft tried to scowl up at his lover but just couldn’t deliver and instead moved a little higher to press a chaste kiss to his lips. They exchanged lazy kisses for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a yawn from Greg.  
“Sorry love but I spent all day chasing a six-year-old and all evening seducing a husband. “  
“You are much forgiven Gregory; I can only assume my absence today means I shall be doing a lot of chasing tomorrow.”  
“Definitely, James missed you today.”  
“Well then I shall endeavour to make tomorrow special. Even though I know it will be exhausting I can’t much say that I mind.”  
Greg smiled down at him and with a final kiss the two men drifted into sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly received and hit me up on tumblr if you have any requests. theshortgirlintheredcoat.tumblr.com  
> There may be a few more parts to this as I have some ideas brewing so keep an eye out.


End file.
